1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package having EMI shielding and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
When semiconductor chips or dies operate, electromagnetic waves and/or high frequency noises may be generated. The electromagnetic waves and/or high frequency noises may affect systems that are external to the semiconductor device including the chips or dies, such as human bodies, other semiconductor chips, and/or other electronic systems. Recently, shielding these systems from electromagnetic interference (EMI) has become more important in wearable devices and mobile devices that are used closer to a human body.